Mechanical Angel
Mechanical Angel, also known as the Artificial Ascension 'is a high-tier Sacred Gear with great versatility in battle. It was formerly used by Enoch, God's most loyal servant and the one who would later become Metatron. Summary Mechanical Angel foreshadows the ascension of Enoch to the heavens in the form of a angel after going through god's test of faith. It is considered one of the holiest Sacred Gear there is. During the ''DXD: Reversal continuity, it is wielded by Andrew Robertson of Shyanne Buné's peerage. During the DXD: Legends of Tomorrow ''continuity it is wielded by Alcor. During the ''Just a Subject continuity it is wielded by Obito Nagano from Rias Gremory's peerage. Abilities Its main functions is to allow its wielder to fly and levitate using the Sacred Gear in a jetpack fashion. The "wings" can be moved as the wielder wishes, though it's main function is to attack, as it is unnecessary for the Sacred Gear to take its wielder off the ground. Its second ability is to release its wings as independent floating sword-like units that are commanded mentally by the wielder, ranging in size and number depending on the user's ability. The units, known as '''Feathers can be given special attributes like enhanced penetration, explosion inducement, electric shock, among others. The limit to its uses is the wielder's imagination. Forms Mechanical Angel takes the form of steampunk-like futuristic wings that cover the back of the wielder in a jet-pack fashion. The wings are silver in color and are very resistant and able to move like actual wings. Balance Breaker The following are the known Balance Breakers that Mechanical Angel has unlocked: Mechanical Ascended Vanguard Also known as the Artificial Guard of the Heavenly Throne; is the Balance Breaker form of Mechanical Angel. In this form, the user is covered in an pure white exoskeleton which protects the limbs and chest of the wielder. While active, the user gets all their abilities improved as well as their movement while on air, as well as gaining angel-like attributes, such as the light element, the ability to wield any holy sword and resistance towards curses. It also summons its main weapon, which may be different depending on each wielder. Retribution Angelic Garb Retribution Angelic Garb '(レットラビューシャﾝ・アﾝジェアイク・ガブ; ''Rettorabyuushan Anjeaiku Gabu), also known as the '''Cloak of Heavenly Retribution; is the sub-species Balance Breaker form used by Obito Nagano. By compressing the Feathers form, the user covers themselves in a gray cloth, with armor-like pieces covering vital parts of the user's body; added to the mask the completely covers the wielder's face, this form resembles a robotic angel. The wielder can release daggers similar to those of Headless Mechanical Devil, to attach to their hands and be used as claws, or merge them to use an enhanced version of the Vanguard form. Both the claws and sword can use holy power like a regular angel. Trivia * The Sacred Gear itself and the pictures were taken from Sousei no omnyouji ** The sub-species Balance Breaker is bassed off the suit of the character Void, from the manga with the same name ** The Balance Breaker is based on the pseudo-mecha genre like Infinite Stratos, Hundred and Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles * Ironically enough, the currently known wielders of the Sacred Gear are a fallen angel and two reincarnated devils respectively Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items